


Hand In Glove

by WolfstarGarden



Series: The Smiths Triptych [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Jegulus, Light Angst, M/M, The Smiths - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarGarden/pseuds/WolfstarGarden
Summary: “So.” Remus tongue dipped beneath Sirius’ collar. “You just want a dance?”Wherein Sirius goes dancing and James is a better-than-expected wingman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starstruck4Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/gifts).



> So my lovely friend Starstruck4Moony came to me last week and said she had an idea for a dancing fic where James is Sirius' wingman. He distracts Remus' dance partner to give Sirius an in.
> 
> We have spent the past seven days excitedly bouncing inspiration, ideas, aesthetics and songs off each other. This is the result.

“Wow, it’s busy tonight,” James noted as he tugged Sirius towards the bar. “Is it always like this?”

Sirius shrugged slightly, gripping James’ hand tighter as someone jostled them roughly. “Ish,” he said vaguely.

“How on earth do you manage to strike out so often then?” James asked, glancing over his shoulder and throwing Sirius an eye roll.

Grinning, he replied, “Fuck you Prongs.”

James laughed. “Maybe one day, my dear. But not today.”

“Just as well,” Sirius returned. “You’d never manage what I’m packing.”

“Size runs in the family does it?”

They reached the bar and Sirius slipped away from James with a shudder. “Oh gods, you win. Just please do not say any more on that subject.”

James flashed him a winning, mischievous grin and ordered their drinks. They retreated to a vacant table and reclined against it lazily, both scanning the sea of bodies littering the dance floor.

“See anyone you like?” James asked as Sirius eyed the throng. It had been a long time since he’d had a nice body to touch and there was a deep need for it tingling through his cells. Sirius wanted to _dance_.

They finished their drinks and James flung an arm around Sirius, giving him an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek. “C’mon then brother – I’ll dance with you until you find someone who takes your fancy.”

Grinning amusement, Sirius followed James into the mass of people.

The dance floor was a wild crush of heated bodies with vacant spaces mapped by sticky tracks on the parquet. People knocked together as they moved and twisted and Sirius barked a happy laugh as James bumped him towards a free space. He grooved on the spot for a moment, getting a feel for the bass line thumping into his feet, letting rhythm flow into his limbs.

The song changed. James gave a loud cheer and proceeded to bounce and rub up against everyone who came near him. A pair of hopeful girls approached – Sirius threw them a haughty scowl and turned firmly away. James reeled them both in for one dance before turning back to Sirius. He gave him a rather firm smack upside the head.

“You’re so fucking rude, twat!”

Sirius wrapped his hand companionably around James’ neck. “Oy, I’ve learned to be. Club-goers can be hard to dissuade...” His voice trailed off as a man behind James danced into view.

“Pads?” James started, then understanding bloomed across his face and he span around. “Oh. _Ooh yes_ , which one?”

“The golden one,” Sirius mumbled, distracted eyes scraping over the pair. Both were dancing with a casual grace, though Sirius’ barely registered the shaved-headed black man; his attention was bound by his wiry partner. His lean body rippled beneath a fitted singlet, and as Sirius watched it rode up just slightly, revealing a tempting whisper of smooth honeyed skin and hard abdomen.

James nudged him. “Stop panting Padfoot and tell me what our play is. Jealousy dance?”

Sirius cleared his throat. “Yes,” he said firmly. “Jealousy dance.”

“Good song for it,” James agreed. He eyed Sirius and laughed, then snaked an arm around Sirius’ waist and yanked him forwards.

‘ _Grab somebody sexy..._ ’

Sirius stumbled hard against James’ chest. Laughing, he smoothed his hands over James’ muscles as he righted himself. “Well, hello Prongs. What’re you doing here?”

“C’mon and dance idiot!” James said, kissing him again and  giving his hips a silly shake.

The problem with having James as a wingman was that he was just incredibly bad at it. Still, what he lacked in finesse he made up for in enthusiasm. Sirius’ attempts to nudge him into a sexy rhythm failed marvellously as James bounced and bumped against him, making him laugh so hard he could barely keep his balance.

‘ _Give me everything tonight, for all we know..._ ’

James ground alarmingly close, hands curled around Sirius’ hips. “Jesus, Prongs! Keep your arse off me!”

“Hey, you want it to look real, don’t you?” James beamed. He swished Sirius’ hair aside and spoke into his neck. “That bloke – he _is_ watching...”

Sirius rolled his eyes and gave James an affectionate prod. “Yeah, but only because you’re such a fucking prat, mate.”

‘ _Grab somebody sexy tell them hey!_ ’

James swayed against him. “Utter rubbish Pads, it’s because we are gorgeous and divinely sexy. So – you want me to run some interference?”

At a glance, the other pair did not appear to be any more of a couple than he and James were; Sirius decided it was worth a shot. He gave James a brief, clumsy hug. “Carpe diem, then. Do your thing, Prongs.”

Grinning wickedly, James cleverly edged them closer. Flicking mischievous eyebrows, he gave a dramatic twirl – and artlessly crashed into the black man, sending them both staggering sideways. Sirius stepped seamlessly into the space they left behind.

“I’m so sorry!” James’ jovial voice bubbled through the music. “Hey, let’s have a dance, lemme make it up to you?”

With a deep slow laugh, the bald man dragged a grinning James against him.

“Well ... looks like my date’s stolen yours. Fancy..?” Sirius invited, eyeing the wiry man and flashing his most charming smile.

Wry, amber eyes flicked briefly down his body. The stranger murmured an expressionless, “Yes, okay,” and then slipped a deft arm around Sirius’ shoulders, leaning forcefully into his personal space.

‘ _Let’s do it tonight..._ ’

The music segued into an earthier, slower song and the stranger rolled powerfully against him – oh, this man knew how to _really dance_ , nothing at all like James’ playful nonsense. An abrupt surge of lust short-circuited Sirius’ brain. “Ah – uhm ... I’m Sirius,” he called across the pulse of the music.

 “Are you?” The answer was delivered with a pretty smile and an eyebrow twitch that could have meant almost anything.

“It’s my name,” Sirius clarified. A cool hand edged beneath his shirt and slid across his back, leaving him acutely flustered. “Sirius – the dog star.”

A laugh, warm as buttered rum. “Pleasure. I’m Remus – raised by wolves.” Remus slid a little closer and bumped his jaw against Sirius’ ear. “But don’t worry, I don’t bite ... unless you want me to.”

 ‘ _Do you feel the same as well..._ ’

Sirius’ mouth opened in an astonished squeak. Then he grinned and edged against Remus, their chests tapping lightly together. “I’ll be sure to let you know.”

‘ _I love it when your body grinds on me..._ ’

James caught his eye and flashed Sirius an encouraging grin, wrapped tight within the arms of Remus’ friend.

Remus wasn’t shy. He was awesomely in tune with the music and moved his body effortlessly against Sirius, seamless and smooth. His muscles pressed firm enticements, timed to the flow of each lyric. Sirius ground towards him, keen to absorb the press of a warm body fashioned in his own particular brand of startling attractiveness. Remus gave a murmur of approval.

‘ _Strip that down for me..._ ’

They found a pattern with each other, Remus subtly taking the lead. His hand slid down Sirius’ arm. “I saw you watching me.” Amber eyes glinted mischievously. “You were putting on quite a show ... but if you really want to sell that kind of caper in future then you really should ask your wingman to take off his wedding band.”

“Clearly watching me pretty closely too then, huh?” Sirius asked flippantly, swivelling accusatory eyes at James who did not notice.

Remus laughed, shaking his hair back. “I imagine almost everybody does, Sirius.” His hand spread hungrily over Sirius’ lower back, urging him closer.

‘ _Put your hands on my body..._ ’

Sirius moved forwards eagerly. Remus was warm and hard, his muscles a poetic shift against Sirius’ body. They shifted against one another slow and deliberate. Remus gazed at him steadily, his hips dropping into Sirius with deliberate provocation.

Gently, Remus slipped behind him. Sirius’ breath hitched sharply when naked arms curved around his torso. Remus pressed against his arse, breathing a hot tease down Sirius’ neck.

It felt truly wonderful to have someone pressed against him. Sirius let himself drift into thoughtless sensation – heat and sound and the blatant path of Remus’ hands across his chest. He started violently when a soft voice spoke right by his ear. “Tell me...” There was a smug grin curving Remus’ words. “Why did you come here tonight?”

“To get attention,” Sirius replied promptly, haughty cheekiness covering the shake in his voice. He shivered.

“Hmm, trust me – you don’t need a crowd for that.” Remus’ lips traced the edge of his ear.

“Fuck...” Sirius breathed and something in his brain fizzled electric. Remus’ hands moved over his shirt, a taunting brush across his nipples, firm strokes down his body. An idle thumb hooked into the waistband of Sirius’ chinos, Remus’ fingers pressed temptingly across his pelvis. Sirius jerked instinctively towards them.

‘ _You swept me off my feet..._ ’

“You’ve got nice legs.” Remus trailed a hand down Sirius’ thigh, speaking in the same soft, taunting tone. “The anklet is very sexy...”

Sirius pushed against Remus in retaliation, breathing a pleased huff when his breath caught.

‘ _I just wanna have fun..._ ’

Remus recovered quickly; it seemed he was difficult to fluster. “So, why did you want my attention in particular, hm? And _yes_ ,” Remus growled, teeth scratching Sirius’ earlobe. “I will judge your answer.”

“You uh...” Sirius dragged a steadying breath through his nostrils as Remus’ hips swayed against his arse. He dearly wished Remus were not wearing such loose jeans. “You caught my eye.”

“Mm,” Remus’ mouth pressed gently behind his ear.

Sirius tried to pretend he wasn’t getting turned on. “I just wanted to dance with you.”

“Because I caught your eye?” Remus asked, pressing a second kiss further down Sirius’ neck.

‘ _Strip that down for me..._ ’

“Yeah...” Sirius whispered. His head tipped invitingly sideways despite his best efforts; his voice was so strained he wasn’t sure Remus would even hear him.

“No other reason?” Another kiss, somewhat harder.

“Well, I won’t deny that this is very nice,” Sirius said, matching Remus’ writhing undulations. Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm; Remus’ pleasurable hum echoed straight into Sirius’ belly.

“So.” Remus tongue dipped beneath Sirius’ collar. “You just want a dance?”

“Well, more than one but ... uh, yeah.”

‘ _Strip that down for me, yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah..._ ’

Remus pulled Sirius a little harder against him. After a moment he mumbled, “Mm. Okay...”

They did not stop at one dance, Sirius soon losing track of how many songs constructed the soundtrack to their bump and grind. He tried to keep an eye on James as Remus steadily dragged at his attention, until eventually Remus mumbled impatient words of reassurance around his clavicle. “He’ll be okay with Kingsley, I swear. Just...” A sharp tug on his hips. “ _Relax_ , would you?”

Remus felt amazing pressed against him. Their bodies were a nice fit for one another, turning together instinctually, pushing and twirling. The music carried them past flirtation to pure lust.

With one hand comfortably down the back of Sirius’ trousers, Remus scattered soft kisses randomly across his body. His free hand toyed aimlessly with various parts of Sirius’ clothing. Sirius rubbed gentle figure-eights into the smooth skin of Remus’ lower back, tracing the dip and swerve of his hip bones. Their movements had descended from stylish dancing into a vague but insistent sexy sway.

Remus’ stumbled slightly and Sirius took advantage of the shift in weight to crush Remus against him. He ground his hips questioningly into Remus’ thigh, seeking delicious friction.

“Oh,” Remus gasped softly, his fingers biting convulsively into Sirius’ flesh. His tongue swept across Sirius skin, a sudden and strange moment of clear and complete abandon. “Fuck you taste all kinds of awesome all hot and sweaty,” he whispered.

Half-formed thoughts about sex destabilised somewhere between Sirius’ brain and mouth, escaping in a garbled moan. It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t _nearly_ enough. Sirius wanted Remus and he didn’t want to wait. He was sure they would go on dates and fall into love after, but the moment was for touching and sweet intimacy. Sirius nosed roughly along the edge of Remus’ jaw.

He groaned as his lips found the edge of Remus’ mouth. Remus gasped – and sharply drew back.

The music throbbed into the sudden distance between them. Remus rocked against him for a moment and then his hands slid slow and careful up Sirius’ body, pressing against his chest as he took a slight but definite step back.

Sirius slowly blinked his glazed eyes and wrapped his hands around Remus’. He queried, “Remus?”

With a forced smile, Remus murmured, “I need a drink. Care to join me?” His voice was deceptively mild.

Startled, Sirius nodded without thinking and followed Remus off the dance floor, glad when Remus took his hand. Something had just gone wrong, but Sirius wasn’t fully sure what. He sipped the glass of whiskey Remus shoved into his hand and waited until the haze of need wavered out of his brain and he could think clearly again.

Remus twitched a brow, blinking calm eyes over the rim of his glass. “Alright?”

 “Uh. Yeah, thanks,” Sirius blustered. “You?”

A vague, lying smile. “Perfectly.”

Sirius eyed him, trying to weigh him up without the loud distraction of active sex neurons. The sudden way Remus had shied away from his kiss rattled him – but he found him an intriguing bloke, funny and flirty. Sirius suspected many depths lurked beneath his calm demeanour; he wanted to explore them. “Remus?”

“Yes, Sirius?” Remus was watching the crowd thronging the dance floor. He waved suddenly, presumably to Kingsley.

“Can I get your number?”

Remus paused then knocked down the rest of his drink in a smooth swallow. He set his glass down and turned abruptly to Sirius with a beatific smile. “No, Sirius.”

Sirius choked on his drink, spluttering as it burnt down his throat. “No?”

The smile widened, growing more enigmatic. “No. And actually, I’m afraid I’m about to leave.”

For the tiniest moment Sirius wondered if Remus was going to invite him home. Instead he reached out and pressed his palm to Sirius’ neck. “I’ve had a lovely time with you Sirius. But now it’s time for me to go. I really hope you enjoy the rest of your night.”

He dragged Sirius into an unexpected hug, warm and tight and wonderful. A heartbeat longer and he was gone, enveloped by the crowd, and Sirius was left standing alone by the bar.

Confused, Sirius made to follow him – but before he got the chance to move someone else approached. “Sirius,” Regulus greeted him in a flat tone. “Good night?”

“Did you see that guy that just left?” Sirius replied, peering past him.

Regulus rolled his eyes. “Sirius, it’s late. A fucking lot of people were leaving when I came in. What’s going on, where’s James?”

“Dancing,” Sirius said carelessly. He leant back against the bar and frowned. He could still smell Remus’ cologne, could still feel the press of his body. They’d been getting near enough to fucking on the dance floor; Sirius could not understand why Remus would refuse to give him a phone number. It didn’t make any sense.

He was as angry as he was disappointed. And he felt acutely alone.

“Oh god,” Regulus moaned. “You’ve been thrown over again haven’t you? _And_ you unleashed my husband on the public. Sirius, James is for my enjoyment only!”

Sirius flicked an angry eyebrow in his brother’s direction and pointed towards the crowd. “Stress less, Regs. He’s coming now.”

 “Hello darling!” James reached them and threw his athletic form into Regulus’ arms, kissing him briefly. Regulus pretended to find his enthusiasm annoying but slipped a possessive arm around James’ waist as he rounded incredulously on Sirius. “How the hell did you strike out with _that_ guy? He just left!”

“I know!” Sirius cried. “I have no idea what happened, James – we were dancing and then...”

“Well, whatever it was he grabbed Kingsley and took off quick smart. Mm, and I’d been thinking we could’ve brought Kingsley home with us, Reggie. You’d have liked him.” James kissed Regulus again, far more intimately.

Sirius glared at the crowd until they were done. Regulus tenderly eased James back and said, “Okay. We’ll all talk about your big party night – but in the car, so we can actually hear each other, hm? C’mon you lot. Home-time.”

Sirius gladly led the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Sirius is determined to find Remus and get his phone number, dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: attempted assault

 

 _“Why did you want my attention so badly, hm? And yes,”_ Remus had said, _“I will judge your answer.”_

 “I’m as confused as you are, Pads,” James said when they got home that first night. His head was in Regulus’ lap.

“Maybe these two blokes are a couple? They might get off on watching each other pick up strangers,” Regulus said, twisting affectionate fingers through James’ scrawl of dark hair.

But James’ was sleepily adamant. “Nope. Sirius was in – Kingsley was supremely pissed when Remus said he was leaving.”

“Really?” Sirius was surprised.

“Yeah.” James’ voice had grown somewhat vague; his head tipped against Regulus’ teasing fingers, heavy eyes blinking up at him.

“Well then, brother ... he probably just wasn’t interested in taking it further than the dance floor.” Regulus’ words were punctuated by James sprawling a dozy, beckoning hand across his face. Sirius spared them a look of affectionate distaste before finishing his drink and slipping away to the guest room.

Naturally Sirius was determined to prove them wrong. After all, James and Regulus were a smug married couple, hopelessly out of touch with the ways of the single world. James’ abysmal skill as a wingman proved that.

Plus, Remus just kept flitting into Sirius’ mind.

It was ridiculous.

He’d spent one evening grinding with an appealing stranger and was smitten. Furious, Sirius blamed Remus for leading him on and stirring him up. His startlingly bright anger cycled restlessly with frustrated disappointment.

Needing to vent his directionless emotions, Sirius stamped around at work, randomly plucking song lyrics and growling them angrily through his workshop, spitting at his oil pans and hissing over his accounts.

“ _If I could write you a song to make you fall in love..._ ”

There had been more between them than the physical desire of the dance floor, Sirius _knew_ it. He had genuinely not expected Remus to knock him back.

“ _I hoped that you liked this..._ ”

The way Remus had played him was incredibly unfair; if he’d known it was all a cock-tease then Sirius wouldn’t have let it go so far. The memories plagued him: Remus’ thigh pressed achingly hard against his own; the perfect way their bodies curved together; a tongue sliding down his throat with fingers on his nipples; a thumb tucked beneath his waistband...

“ _You think you’re cooler than me..._ ”

Contemptuous singing did nothing to expel Sirius’ confused annoyance, and he couldn’t concentrate on his work while Remus continued to creep unbidden into his mind. Sirius was livid and fed up with himself.

“ _I got you all figured out, you need everyone’s eyes just to feel seen..._ ”

Night time was worst. Without the distraction of work or any other external stimulus Remus was able to fully occupy his mind – and every time Sirius remembered the press of his mouth or his grinding hips he became altogether uncomfortably hard.

‘ _You think you’re cooler than me..._ ’

The images were so powerful that Sirius could even smell Remus’ cologne when he came.

l-l

Sirius went back to the club. Each week he managed to get someone to join him and each week he left bitterly disappointed. His niggling interest spurred him on, but after a month Sirius had to admit it seemed unlikely he was going to meet Remus again. Sweet, lingering daydreams of Remus’ smile persuaded him to try one more time.

The club was busy as usual, flooded with music and pulsing with people. It would be almost impossible to find someone amongst the crush of bodies, but Sirius raked his eyes around anyway. He couldn’t quash the hope that Remus might suddenly appear.

A smooth, teasing voice cut through Sirius’ distraction. “Hey, why are you alone over here? There’s no way someone who looks like you has no one to dance with.”

Looking around, Sirius discovered a man not much older than himself, decent in appearance but roughly-kept, watching him with an engaging smile.

Eyeing the man slowly, Sirius replied evenly, “I just haven’t gotten there yet.”

His mild interest raised a grin. “Can I persuade you?”

Swallowing, Sirius swept a desperate glance around for Remus to leap out and surprise him. It was fruitless and he answered with a half-hearted shrug. “Sure, why not?”

 The man curled his hand warmly around Sirius’. “Call me Rook,” he grinned.

“Sirius.”

“My pleasure, Sirius,” Rook said, tugging him forwards. They folded into the crowd and began to dance.

The music crashed around them and Rook gently edged closer to Sirius. He was flirty and fun, sharing jokes and witty anecdotes as he attempted to draw Sirius in.

Yet Sirius was determined to keep him at bay. He wasn’t sure that he fancied Rook and he certainly hadn’t gone out to pick up someone new. Still, it was great to have someone to dance with. Rook’s hands began to slide down his hips; Sirius subtly edged them back up.

The coloured strobes twirled around them and Sirius enjoyed himself, laughing at Rook’s jokes. But he couldn’t relax and was annoyed to catch himself distractedly searching the crowd still.

Rook laughed lightly, sliding his arm around Sirius’ waist. “You seem nervous hot stuff. Why don’t we get a drink?”

Something to take the edge off surely couldn’t hurt. “Sure, okay.”

Rook stroked his back gently as they walked to the bar. Standing back, Sirius gratefully accepted the glass Rook brought to him. “Whiskey, you said?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Sirius’ grin dropped into a sour cringe as he drank it. “Eh, that’s a rough drop.”

Rook’s face twisted in surprised agreement. “Yeah, I wouldn’t drink that again. Shall I get us another – to get rid of the taste?”

Sirius pressed his empty glass back into Rook’s hand with a nod.

By the time Rook steered him back towards the dance floor Sirius was starting to feel a pleasant buzz of alcohol soak through his veins. This time he didn’t resist when Rook tugged him close – it was nice to feel wanted.

An upbeat song shuddered into play, pushing a swing into Sirius’ hips and loosening the tension from his shoulders.

‘ _Gimme your attention baby..._ ’

“That’s better,” Rook grinned, tugging Sirius against him, letting their bodies find a tentative rhythm with the beat filtering around them. “Bit more relaxed, huh?”

‘ _You’re fine so fine..._ ’

Twirling around smoothly, Sirius admitted, “Well, I was a bit distracted ... I was looking for someone, but I guess he’s not here tonight.”

Rook smiled and rubbed his stubble briefly against Sirius’ jaw, pressing heavily into him. “Well that’s fortunate for me. And he’s a bit of an idiot if he’s willing to pass up spending a night with someone like you...”

A pleased shiver ran down Sirius’ spine. He had no intention of going home with Rook, but appreciated the compliment all the same. Rook’s hand slid over his arse and Sirius laughed as he shifted it up again, earning him a cheeky leer in reply.

‘ _Let me treasure you..._ ’

Sirius wasn’t quite ready to go home and lament his wasted effort – he just wanted to fade into the music and enjoy his night without someone getting fresh with him. Rook was uncomfortably persistent. Sirius leaned away from him with a delicate smile. “Hey ... I’m not gonna go home with you, Rook. Just so you know.”

‘ _I wouldn’t say that to you if it wasn’t true..._ ’

The answering grin was unreadable, but followed with easy words. “Well, that’s a shame! Never mind mate ... I’ll find someone else. But can I dance with you until you go? It’s not often that someone as fucking hot as you comes along.”

Flattered, Sirius bit his lip. “Yeah, that sounds fine. But no more drinks!”

“Sure thing, hot stuff.”

‘ _You’re my golden star..._ ’

Boundaries clear and defined, Sirius let the music slide through his limbs. Rook swayed warm alongside him, edging slightly closer. His hands settled lightly on Sirius’ waist and went no further. Sirius began to relax, mind vaguely wandering to how much nicer it would be if he were dancing with Remus.

‘ _Let me treasure you..._ ’

Sirius tried to force the thought from his mind as the music faded and changed.

Songs marked the progress of time and despite having stopped drinking Sirius started to feel quite muzzy. He figured he just hadn’t paced himself but was quietly glad to have an excuse to leave.

Taking a step back, he staggered. Rook steadied him immediately. “Hey, easy.”

“Shit, sorry.” Sirius pressed awkwardly against Rook as he tried to right himself; he didn’t seem able to straighten up properly. “Fuck...”

“You alright?” Rook seized his shoulders, peering at him in concern. “What is it?”

“I ... I guess I just had more to drink than I realised,” Sirius said, frowning. “Reckon it’s time for me to call it a night, Rook.”

“Yeah, of course.” Rook squinted at him intently, concern creasing his forehead. “Hey – whoa!”

Sirius overbalanced and crashed against him, every bit as stunned as Rook was. His knees buckled. “Are you alright?” Rook grabbed him, his voice a dull echo beneath the pounding music.

“Yeah, I think so ... just, wow it really crept up on me.” Sirius stared at his hand – he was shaking uncontrollably. His brain was oddly foggy, deeper and darker than the usual hum of whiskey. He’d been this drunk before, but not while alone and in public; it was embarrassing. “I just need to get home.”

He tried to take a few steps and wobbled; Rook’s arm was around him in an instant. “Okay, let me help you out. I’ll put you in a taxi.”

“Thanks...” Sirius shook his head slightly, failing to clear it. Rook steered him towards an exit.

The cool rush of night-time air was precious relief, helping him focus. “Thanks,” Sirius said, trying to extricate himself – but Rook held onto him, uncomfortably tight. Irritated, Sirius looked up at him –suddenly realising through the dull blur in his brain that they weren’t out the front of the club. Rook had led him into a narrow, dimly lit side alley.

They were entirely alone except for a man leaning against the wall several metres away. He was facing the street, a cigarette waving casually from hip to mouth, a curve of smoke scenting the air.

It seemed Rook hadn’t noticed. He prised Sirius from him and crushed him against the wall; it hurt. “How’re you feeling?” There was a sharp edge to Rook’s tone.

“Like hell...” Sirius tried to say – his brain felt full of water, and he wasn’t sure if the words were managing the surf from thought to mouth.

Suddenly Rook slammed hard against him. “Good,” he muttered, then scratched his mouth violently against Sirius’.

Sirius shoved at him as sudden panic coursed through him – but he couldn’t stay focussed. His muscles didn’t seem to work, he was slipping into a suffocating fog. “Rook... No, I need to leave ... _no_.”

Rook’s knee slid between Sirius’ legs, one hand pinning him to the wall as the other grappled for his waistband. “You can leave when we’re done you fucking tease,” he said and his calm tone shook Sirius to the core.

“No ... Rook, I said _no_ ... stop, I...” Sirius trailed off; his tongue felt swollen and heavy. He fought to keep his eyes open but his mind was dim and his limbs were leaden; he simply _couldn’t_ fight back.

Rook tugged his flies open. “ _Shut up_. I know you want it, you little slut, playing hard to get in there...”

Sirius’ legs sagged beneath him as his body turned to ice. Rook’s arm across his chest held him against the wall.

Sirius yelped as Rook’s hand fumbled into his trousers. “No ... no, stop. _Stop_ _please_ , I don’t...”

“Yes you fucking do,” Rook snapped aggressively. He shoved Sirius’ legs further apart, his hand reaching between them...

“ _Get off my boyfriend you filthy bastard!_ ”

There was a whir of movement, the sound of a heavy punch. Rook fell away from him and Sirius crumpled to the ground.

He forced his eyes open, trying to focus through a dim, black haze ... he saw fighting bodies scuffle across the alley, grunting and shouting – and then one man was thrown against the wall and pinned there. Rook was trapped.

“Hold still, fucker,” growled a savage and furious voice – his rescuer.

Drifting snippets of disconnected sound echoed around him – someone was talking on a phone. He realised he should be doing up his trousers, or trying to sit up ... but unconsciousness seemed far more pressing.

Renewed scuffling, angry voices: “Stop fucking moving arsehole, or I’ll break your goddamn neck!”

“No need for that.” A new voice edged slow and distorted into Sirius’ ears. “Right then, ID ... ah. Good. Okay, _Rookwood_...”

The deep voice faded and suddenly strong, steady hands grasped Sirius’ shoulders and forced him upright. He struggled uselessly, then the sting of burnt tobacco bled into his brain – it was man he had seen smoking. He must be the man who had saved him.

A quiet voice asked, “Are you okay, Sirius?”

He knew that voice. The swamp in his brain couldn’t place it.

A thumb-pad pressed gently beneath his eyebrow, peeling his eyelid back. A slow breath. “Okay, Sirius, I think you’re going to be okay. Where’s James, do you need me to get him for you?”

Sirius swallowed, trying several times to force the words over numb lips. “... I’m alone.”

“ _Fuck_. Right, well I’m going to take you to A-and-E then...”

A fresh river of panic threaded through Sirius’ brain. “No ... no hospitals...”

The body beside him stiffened for a moment, followed by an even softer murmur, “Alright Sirius. You come home with me then. I’ll take care of you.”

Sirius flinched and forced frightened eyes open. His focus skittered across the concerned face in front of him and sudden relief drained him of his last feeble scrap of fight. Jumbled words tumbled out of him. “Oh... _oh_ , finally ... it’s you. You wouldn’t give me your number.”

“Yes, Sirius it’s me.” Remus’ smile was out of focus, but it was so good to see him. Sirius surged forward seeking comfort and slammed clumsily against Remus, nearly knocking him down.

“You two alright there, Remus?” That deep voice interrupted as Remus’ arm closed around Sirius’ shoulders. “I’ll get this scumbag down to the station and charge him.”

“Yeah, thanks Kingsley. I’ll look after Sirius.”

“I’ll check in with you later then. C’mon Rookwood.”

l-l

When he woke up Sirius had only vague memories of how he’d wound up on Remus’ couch. They flickered through his head like an old movie, scratchy and spoiled and dim: Remus heaving him off the ground with astonishing strength, managing to get him home singlehandedly, stretching him across the couch with a blanket and wiping his face with a cool cloth. _“You’ll be okay Sirius, I’ll be right here watching you. Sleep it off, there you go...”_

Sirius had a dull headache and uncomfortably heavy limbs. Groaning, he struggled to sit – then started violently as Remus roused in the armchair beside him.

Rubbing a shaky hand across his face, Remus looked around. He became instantly alert when his tired eyes settled on Sirius. “Oh, Sirius. How are you feeling?”

Bemused and dopey, Sirius sat totally silent as Remus dropped to the floor beside him and grabbed his wrist, staring oddly at the wall behind him.

“Uh...”

“Sh!” Remus hushed him sharply. After a minute he gently released Sirius’ hand, peering instead into his eyes and patting his brow. Finally he muttered, “Well that’s all okay... How much do you remember from last night?”

Scowling and confused, Sirius batted at Remus’ hands; his own felt strangely uncoordinated and weak. Remus smiled patiently, watching Sirius closely as he waited for an answer.

It was scratchy and fuggy but the memories were there. “I think most of it,” Sirius frowned nervously.

Remus’ gaze was sharp. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Feeling vague and dense and embarrassed at his own idiocy, Sirius stumbled over the details. His voice faltered near the end.

Remus sat perfectly still and steady beside Sirius’ feet, radiating warm safety.

Quietly, but with commendable firmness, Remus prompted, “Sirius, can you tell me what he did?”

Sirius shook his head, heaving an unsteady breath. “Nothing.”

“Close your mouth, breathe only through your nose – in and out, there you go,” Remus murmured, strong and soothing. He paused while Sirius took a few steadying breaths. “He did nothing?” His voice was soft, not entirely certain.

Sirius shivered, fighting down his horror. His voice was harsh and dry. “Oh _fuck_ , no ... no you stopped him from ... well. Christ, _thank you_ Remus.”

“You’re welcome.” Remus curled a hand around his. “Sirius ... _why_ were you there on your own?”

There was nothing for it but the truth. “I was hoping to see you again.”

An emotion flickered fast across Remus’ features, something akin to guilt glimmering in his eyes as he dropped them. “Jesus-fuck, Sirius.”

“Hey – don’t look like that.” Sirius wriggled towards him. “It’s not your fault I can’t hold my drink ... gods I was stupid.”

Remus looked at him strangely. “Sirius ... Sirius you do realise you were drugged, right?”

Sirius gaped. “No I wasn’t. I just drank too much, Remus. I was stupid.”

Remus grabbed him tight, fixing him with a very hard stare. “ _No_ , Sirius – you were _drugged_. Why do you think I wanted to take you to hospital?”

Sirius stared at him. It seemed very unlikely. “No ... that’s ridiculous. How could I have been..?” Sirius trailed off, because he hadn’t felt typically drunk – nor did he feel typically hungover. And he had let Rook alone to buy their drinks

“Alright, Sirius?”

Trembling, Sirius collapsed against the cushions as the knowledge slowly seeped in. Remus patiently smoothed his blankets and finally Sirius cleared his throat and said gruffly, “Uh, so ... why did you bring me here? Not that I’m not grateful, but if you’d rung James from my phone...”

Remus stood abruptly, brushing his body down roughly; Sirius wished he had the energy to pay better attention. “You refused to go to hospital – which is your right of course. But I wasn’t going to leave you without medical supervision, Sirius. I care about you and I thought ... well, I hoped you’d be comfortable enough with – with my watching over you.”

Sirius frowned. “Well, I am, but ... _why_ you?”

Remus’ brow twitched. He flashed a humourless smile. “Because I’m a nurse, Sirius. Do you think I’m just prodding you for fun?”

“Remus...” Sirius glanced up at him through locks of scruffy hair.

“I was going to make some coffee, do you want some?” Remus sounded too calm.

“Remus – can I have a hug first?” The words slipped past Sirius’ lips before he even registered them.

Remus turned back to him, smooth and fast. “Fuck, of course you can,” he said, and folded his arms around Sirius.

It was the nicest hug Sirius had ever had. Remus felt safe, holding him with such strength and tenderness that for a moment Sirius forgot everything and just relished feeling protected and valued. Remus felt like everything he remembered and more.

Remus assisted Sirius to the bathroom, pressing a specimen tub into his hand. “What-?”

“Proof,” Remus answered and disappeared to the kitchen.

Sirius didn’t wait for Remus before staggering back to the lounge room and collapsing onto the couch. Remus returned shortly afterwards and frowned, quickly and competently checking Sirius over again.

“I think you’re okay,” he pronounced, pressing a cup into Sirius’ hand and settling at the other end of the couch with his own. He pulled his legs into his chest. “I’ll take you home as soon as you like, no rush.”

Sirius rested a thankful hand on Remus’ knee. Dropping his chin, Remus pressed his lips to Sirius’ fingers and he shivered in an entirely pleasant way. As exhausted as he was Sirius did not want to leave frustrated again. “Remus...”

He couldn’t think what to say. Instead, his troubled thoughts were distracted by the smell of Remus’ cologne. Sirius fought the urge to lunge at him.

Remus glanced edgily at him. “What’s happening in your head right now, Sirius? You wanna talk to me?”

Sirius gazed through his knotted fringe of hair. He hesitated, speaking lowly. “I think I’m okay ... rattled, but ... well. And I – I’m happy to see you again, Remus.”

Remus failed to cover his sudden discomfort. “Thank you Sirius,” he replied, forcibly calm. “Circumstances aside, it’s good to see you too.”

“Is it?” The words were unbidden.

“Yes.”

“Remus-”

“Are you sure you want to do this now, Sirius?” Remus glanced at him mildly – his eyes were gentle and the question seemed sincere.

“Yes,” Sirius said stubbornly. “In case you disappear on me again.”

“I didn’t disappear, Sirius,” Remus said in that infuriatingly controlled tone. “I did what you wanted.”

Sirius was astonished. “What? _No_. You took off without giving me your number. You ... wouldn’t kiss me.”

The answering laugh was soft and self-deprecating. “That’s not what you asked of me, Sirius. You told me what you wanted, and – to the best of my knowledge – that’s what I gave you.”

Sirius gaped at him. “You had your hand on my bare arse! And I’m not complaining, but I didn’t ask for that either. You can’t blame me for getting some mixed signals.”

Remus was entirely unflustered. He sipped his coffee, considering Sirius. “You asked for dancing and attention, Sirius. One night. You only asked for my number after we got too carried away and I’m not interested in being a booty call.”

“Are you honestly telling me that you refused to give me your number because I didn’t ask at the beginning of the night?” Sirius asked incredulously.

Remus sighed. “I gave you plenty of opportunity, Sirius. But people mainly go to clubs to hook up, right?”

Sirius frowned at him. “So you normally dance like that with randoms then?”

With a rueful smile Remus said, “I got carried away. A man like you will do that to a bloke.”

A flush of heat rose up Sirius’ neck and drowned his growing irritation. He asked quietly, “Why wouldn’t you kiss me?”

Remus shifted, drawing his knees in closer. He looked uncomfortable. “Ah, Sirius ... I’d already let things get too far. Kissing you would have destroyed the last shreds of my self-control.”

Sirius’ heart pounded hard. “Is that why you haven’t been back to the club?”

“I won’t ask how you know that,” Remus said, twitching a playful eyebrow at him. “But no. My roster only allows me one Friday in four.”

“I see.” A spark of hope reignited in Sirius, but the new information left him feeling sluggish and fatigued. He was ready to get home and crawl beneath the security of his bed covers.

Remus insisted on walking him to his door. His intense watchfulness left Sirius trembling delightfully. “Will you be alright now?”

“Yeah,” Sirius murmured, blinking vaguely at the hollow of Remus’ throat. “I’m just gonna take a shower and get some sleep.”

Remus’ eyes sharpened, his tone businesslike. “I’d rather you didn’t get into a shower without someone being here, not until the effects have passed at least. Would you like me to stay?”

Their eyes met. Heavy feeling shimmered between them. “Would you?” Sirius asked quietly.

“Yes, of course.” The moment passed as Remus snagged the door key from Sirius’ trembling fingers and stepped neatly past him.

As eager as he was to slough off the horror Sirius found it almost impossible to shower properly. His legs wouldn’t hold him for long, his skin was crawling and being naked felt vaguely discomforting. Instead he sat on the floor of the shower and pushed soap suds across his skin before shrouding himself in soft pyjamas.

He found Remus sitting on his couch clutching a steaming mug and flipping through an old magazine. He glanced up, his smile filled with relief and concern and something softer, then gestured at a second cup on the table. “Hot cocoa. Help you rest.”

Sirius sank down beside him. “Thank you.”

They sat in long silence, Remus still and watchful. After a while he reached over and pressed Sirius’ still-full cup towards his mouth. Sirius drank.

“Good,” Remus murmured, putting down his own empty mug. “Are you feeling safe, Sirius? Is there anything at all you need from me?”

Sirius bit his lip, hair flicking water as he shook his head. “No, you’ve been wonderful. I just want to sleep.”

“That’s okay,” Remus said. He stood up. “You may well feel groggy for a couple of days ... but Sirius, if you begin to feel ill in any way then promise me you’ll go to hospital or – or call someone to help you. And here...” Remus hesitated then pressed a scrap of paper into Sirius’ hand. His voice was painfully earnest. “If you need to talk about this – or about anything, no matter how ridiculous it might seem to you – any time of the day or night, then you call me. And I do mean _any time_ Sirius. Okay?”

Sirius’ eyes moved slowly from Remus’ face to the paper resting in his hand. Neatly printed on it was the name ‘Remus’ and a string of numerals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as rough as anything, but eh. What're ya gonna do, writing be hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Sirius attempts seduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! All done and dusted and dance smut. Enjoy.

“You know, I didn’t give you my number so you could flirt with me,” Remus said mildly. His eyes gleamed behind the steam rising from his teacup.

“I think you did,” Sirius countered with a winning smile.

Remus watched him, silently assessing as he sipped. Sirius faltered a bit under the blank stare until finally Remus murmured, “I just didn’t want you to have nobody to talk to.”

Sirius bit his lip. “I’ve really appreciated that.”

To say Remus had been accommodating was an understatement. He had talked Sirius through angry, ugly thoughts that had surfaced, endlessly patient and wholly supportive. Gradually their conversations drifted to other topics and Sirius’ attraction developed into something irrevocable and deeply affectionate.

As yet, Remus had given no indication that he was similarly interested – but Sirius figured the request to drop in and check on him was a good sign.

Putting his cup down, Remus raised two fingers in question. “D’you mind if I..?”

“Ah, not at all.” Sirius led Remus to the porch and tried not to stare at the shapes his mouth made as he slid a cigarette between his lips and lit up. Remus glanced at him, looking highly amused.

Sirius coughed. “Um, so ... you’re a nurse, yet you smoke?”

Remus’ grin was mischievous. “I never said I was a good nurse.”

“Mm,” Sirius reflected the smile. “A naughty nurse.”

His only reply was the sardonic twist of an eyebrow.

Slightly sheepish, Sirius murmured, “Sorry, that was awful. And as far as I’m concerned you’re a bloody fantastic nurse, Remus. You’ve certainly been wonderful to me. I should take you out as thanks.”

Remus dragged pensively on his cigarette. Exhaling, he said, “You don’t owe me anything, Sirius. Just don’t go back to a club on your own and I’ll be happy.”

Sirius snorted. “Well, it’s not the _club_ is it? I just need to be more careful with drinks.”

Remus’ reaction was instant and astonishing. Swinging to face Sirius, he violently stubbed out his cigarette and grabbed Sirius’ head with both hands. “Are you _joking_?”

Startled, Sirius swallowed hard. Something fierce burned in Remus’ unexpectedly bright eyes. “Remus...”

“ _Promise me_ ,” he snapped, “that you won’t go back there on your own!” Remus lunged forwards and kissed him, possessive and hard and filled with desperate emotions. 

It didn’t matter that the kiss was an unplanned attempt at physical persuasion; Sirius grabbed him tight, shifting to fit their mouths together properly – and Remus sharply pulled away.

Their eyes met, darting expressions passing too quickly to read. Sirius bit his lip as anxiety bubbled in his chest and then Remus whispered, “Oh, _fuck it_.”

He dragged Sirius against him and kissed him properly, warm with heady passion. Sirius met him willingly.

l-l

It was some weeks after they started dating before Sirius was able to convince Remus to go dancing with him.

“You worry too much,” he cajoled. “I’ll be fine with you there.”

Remus eyed him inscrutably. “Forgive me if I’m not as cavalier with your safety as you are.”

Dragging Remus into a hug, Sirius pressed a reassuring kiss to his cheek. In a low voice he said, “I’m not, Remus. Stay by me tonight, yeah?”

Busy as ever, the club felt subtly different. The crowd surged and jostled around them as Remus wrapped a hand tight around Sirius’ elbow and steered him towards an unoccupied patch of sticky dance floor.  A protective hand closed on his hip, Remus’ gentle eyes scouring his face. “Alright?”

 “Totally fine, Remus,” Sirius grinned.

“Mm, good.”

 Remus dragged Sirius into the tide of music, suffusing his every sense as their bodies pulled hard together. Easing him into step, Remus smoothly deflected a group of interested girls by wrapping a possessive arm around Sirius’ waist. Dropping his chin onto Sirius’ shoulder, Remus’ lips moved soft against his jaw. “You get altogether too much attention.”

“It’s my arse,” Sirius replied glibly, electricity arcing across his nerve endings; Remus was painfully close.

“It’s a very good arse,” Remus agreed, his hand tightening on Sirius’ hip, pressing against him slow and careful. “It’s the arse of a man who knows how to use his hips in bed...”

“Fuck!” Sirius cried, desperately pushing against him. “Uh, Remus...”

“Shh. Later.” Remus kissed his ear and stepped away.

Sirius groaned, frustrated. Remus liked to tease and it had fast become unbearable – intense and adoring and always above the belt.

“How much later?” he asked. Remus replied with an enigmatic grin. On an irritated sigh, Sirius grumbled, “How about we get a drink, yeah?”

A dangerous glint hardened Remus’ eyes, but he willingly followed Sirius to the bar. Whiskeys in hand a few moments later, Sirius paused. A thread of irrational nervousness crept up his spine as he stared into the amber liquid. Remus smiled suddenly and gently plucked the glass from his hand, taking a slow mouthful before passing it back.

Sirius eyed him narrowly, hotly embarrassed. Trying to cover it, he said gruffly, “That was my drink you stole.”

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry,” Remus said pleasantly. Swigging mildly from his own glass, he eyed Sirius and smiled. Taking a step forwards, he pressed their mouths together. Murmuring approval, Sirius opened his mouth at the gentle touch of Remus’ tongue – and a warm flow of whisky slipped over his lips.

 He gulped, spluttering in surprise, but Remus curled a hand in his hair and kissed him languorously until Sirius eased him back and coughed around the burn in his throat.

Remus arched an eyebrow. “Happy, Sirius? Now our drinks are even again.”

Sirius was not happy; he wanted more. Arching close, he sprawled an encouraging hand over Remus’ face and dragged him in for a proper, ardent kiss.

“ _Mm_ ,” Remus softened against him, yielding to his touch for long, sweet moments before urging him back again. Breath slightly laboured, Remus knocked down the rest of his drink and blinked darkly at Sirius. “Stop it.”

“Stop what?” Sirius frowned, reaching to twine his hand with Remus’.

“Stop trying to stir me up.” A tiny crease formed in Remus’ brow, eyes narrowing. “It’s not a game you can win.”

A competitive grin spread across Sirius’ face. “That sounds like a challenge.”

Remus’ head tipped sideways, considering him. “Well, just remember the night we met, Sirius ... and then imagine how much worse I could make things for you.”

Pausing, Sirius scowled. “You don’t play fair Remus.”

“Glad we’ve settled that. C’mon, I want to dance with you.”

Tugging him back to the dance floor, Remus hauled him close and began to nibble the slope of his jaw. “Do you want me to stir you up then?” he asked.

“Uh, Remus...” Sirius searched for reserve – he did not want to be left frustrated again, but the temptation of Remus was overwhelming.

Mouth sliding into the curve of his neck, Remus’ voice hummed a gentle vibration against Sirius’ skin, hands smoothing slow and firm down his back. “Mm, so soft ... is this linen?”

“Um, yeah,” Sirius murmured, hands resting on Remus’ chest. He couldn’t quite bring himself to step back.

“Wonderfully soft,” Remus repeated absently. His fingers curled around the hem of Sirius’ shirt, plucking it in time to the bass drop. “I’ll bet your skin is softer though, right?”

“No, Remus.”

“It’s not?” Remus asked in a low growl, pressing a kiss to his earlobe. “Maybe you need to let me be the judge...”

Sirius shivered. “No – Remus. Don’t tease me, for godssake.”

Remus huffed a laugh and shifted, combing affectionate fingers through Sirius’ hair. “Okay Sirius. Let’s just dance then.”

But dancing was its own kind of hell. The grinding beat drove them together, provocative and enticing. Remus’ hips rolled hard against him, hands tight on his body. It would be all too easy to get carried away again and Sirius didn’t want to hold back. He grabbed Remus’ arse and jerked him forwards, grinding against him.

“Oh, fuck,” Remus groaned. His teeth closed on Sirius’ collar and tugged as the music faded and changed.

 ‘ _The club isn’t the best place to find a lover..._ ’

“Worked for us,” Sirius breathed against Remus’ hair.

“Eventually,” Remus grunted in reply, slipping a thigh between Sirius’ legs. “C’mere would you?”

Not waiting for an answer, Remus crushed Sirius against him. One hand splayed around his arse as Remus’ hips rocked forwards slow and hard, his thigh rubbing frustratingly close to Sirius’ groin. Teeth scraped and closed on his clavicle.

“Remus... You said you wouldn’t tease,” Sirius gasped, nonetheless shifting closer.

‘ _I want your love; your love was handmade for somebody like me..._ ’

“I’m not teasing.” Remus’ hand slipped beneath his shirt, fingers ducking into his waistband and rubbing small, scratchy circles into the base of his spine.

 Sirius squirmed; it felt insanely good. His hips dropped roughly against Remus’ leg, finding delicious friction.  He gasped, “ _Yes_ , you are.”

Palm to bare skin, Remus urged him closer, the warm pressure on Sirius’ cock increasing. “No, I’m really not, Sirius,” he said and kissed him.

‘ _Put that body on me..._ ’

Curving their bodies hungrily together, Sirius slipped under a growing tide of lust. His kiss grew deeper, more desperate, fingers wrapping tight around Remus’ waistband. He relished the smooth warmth of skin against his knuckles.

Remus sighed against his lips, scrawling a hand through Sirius’ hair.

‘ _Although my heart is falling too..._ ’

“Remus,” Sirius moaned.

“Mm. Yeah?”

“You need to stop.”

Breathless, Remus’ hands slid painfully away from Sirius. He took a slow, forceful step back. “Okay... fuck.”

‘ _I’m in love with your body..._ ’

The look in Remus’ eyes was excruciating. Pouting, Sirius bit his lip and tightened his grip on Remus’ belt, preventing him from further retreat. “I – I didn’t mean...”

“It’s okay,” Remus said, pushing a smile onto kiss-roughened lips.

“No,” Sirius explained quickly. “Remus, I don’t _want_ you to stop. But ... _fuck_ , you’re too damn tempting. And you promised not to tease.”

Expression clearing, a sudden confident smile curved Remus’ mouth. Taking a step forwards he curled warm arms around Sirius’ shoulders and dropped his face against Sirius’ neck, sucking a long, hot path up his throat.

Sirius quivered. “Remus, please...”

A growl rang in his ear. “Sirius, I told you ... I’m _not teasing_.”

‘ _Every day discovering something brand new..._ ’

“Oh...” Sirius’ heart pounded staccato against his ribs. Remus wasn’t stirring him – he was making an offer, a _promise_. Sirius’ reservations fell away in an instant. He whispered, “Yes...”

“Yes?” Remus asked lightly. He nuzzled Sirius’ neck, dotting his skin with feather-light kisses.

‘ _Come on now follow my lead..._ ’

“Oh gods, fucking _yes_...”

“Good,” Remus puffed, sounding relieved. “You’ve been testing my self-restraint something awful, Sirius.”

“I’ve been going mad myself,” he admitted, sliding a hand down Remus’ arm and twining their hands together. Remus rolled against him, smoothly fitting their bodies together in a perfect promise of seduction.

 “Have you?” Remus sounded smug as he sucked the edge of Sirius’ jaw. “What else are you desperate for, hm? _Fuck_ you taste good right now.”

 ‘ _Come on be my baby, come on..._ ’

“Remus, you’re...” Sirius gasped.

Remus’ hand slid down his belly. “Do you really want me to stop?”

“Remus...”

“I can stop if you like,” Remus said reasonably – and then his hand dropped to the front of Sirius’ trousers and pressed hard against his cock. A sly smile entered his voice. “But I don’t think you really want me too...”

Sirius bucked towards Remus’ hand only to have it withdrawn. A needy whine escaped his throat and he cringed, embarrassed.

Chuckling affectionately, Remus mumbled, “Are you really so impatient? Shall I touch you right now, then, Sirius? Do you want me to wrap my hand around your cock and make you come in your pants like an over-ready teenager?” Remus pressed his leg forwards, rocking slow and firm.

‘ _We push and pull like a magnet do..._ ’

“Yes, Remus ... whatever. Anything.” Sirius gasped, hardly aware what he was agreeing to.

Remus moaned. “Oh, christ, you don’t make it easy for me to keep control, Sirius...”

“Ugh ... just – can we go back to yours?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Remus said, kissing him sharp and hard and possessive. “Let’s go. I want to ruin your perfect skin with sex.”

‘ _I’m in love with your body..._ ’

Sirius’ knees buckled.

Forcing themselves to behave in the taxi, Sirius had expected Remus would drag him inside, slam the front door in a fit of passion and throw him to the floor.

He was disappointed.

Remus was perfectly sedate as he led Sirius into the house, deposited him on the couch and then wandered towards the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, “D’you want a drink?”

Rattled, Sirius gaped after him. “Umm ... Remus?”

Remus paused and threw him an indulgent smile. “Hey, just slow down, okay? We have all night.”

An expectant thrill tore through him, and when Remus returned all Sirius could think of was how badly he wanted to shove him down and fuck him. Remus smiled vaguely, turning on the stereo before passing Sirius a drink and settling on the couch beside him.

Remus frowned slightly. “You look edgy, Sirius. Just ... _relax_. Here.” Knocking his whiskey in a single gulp, Remus levered Sirius’ feet onto his lap. Sirius shivered as warm hands curved around his leg. “Mm. This anklet really is very sexy.”

“Prongs made it for me,” Sirius replied unsteadily. Remus slowly turned the woven band through his fingers. “He gave it to me on the last day of high school. I almost never take it off, to be honest.”

“That’s great.” Remus smiled at him before slowly pulling off his shoes. Sirius’ nerves sparked and tingled as Remus’ fingers brushed carelessly against his bare ankles. “Oh, and hello – what’s this?”

Pulling and kneading his way along Sirius’ foot, Remus trailed curious fingers over Sirius’ toes, skimming them across a silver ring.

Sirius shrugged, failing to manage the flippant tone he was aiming for. “It’s a toe ring.”

“Why are you wearing a toe ring with closed shoes?” Remus murmured, rubbing the aches out of Sirius’ feet, “No one can see it.”

“I know it’s there,” Sirius shrugged.

A fond noise echoed low in Remus’ throat. He bowed a light kiss to the delicate skin inside Sirius’ ankle, lips brushing the anklet. Soft and meaningfully, he whispered, “Finish your drink, Sirius.”

Shaking, Sirius gulped his whisky in hurried swallows.

Once he set his glass down, Remus stood and held out a hand. “One more dance?”

Aching for touch, Sirius let Remus drag him in, music playing soft in the back ground.

‘ _Hand in glove..._ ’

“Are you going to stay the whole night?” Remus asked, pressing his face into Sirius’ hair.

‘ _It’s not like any other love; this one is different because it’s us..._ ’

“Fuck yes,” Sirius said, looping Remus within his arms. They coiled around one another in a mindless sway, barely moving as the song hazed around them.

‘ _Everything depends upon how near you stand to me..._ ’

“Are you nervous?” Remus mumbled. His hand was caught in the front of Sirius’ open collar.

“No.” Sirius said.

‘ _Hand in glove..._ ’

“I’m glad,” Remus said. He tugged idly at Sirius’ shirt; a button popped open. “I’ve wanted this for so fucking long, Sirius.”

With a strangled groan Sirius snatched at the hem of Remus’ top – he need naked and he needed it _now_. Remus’ hips rolled into him delightfully. He gasped, “Why haven’t you said?”

‘ _We’ve something they’ll never have..._ ’

“I don’t recall you saying anything either.” Remus sounded distracted. His hands moved leisurely down the front of Sirius’ shirt, sliding each button free. Sirius trembled.

‘ _The good life is out there somewhere..._ ’

“You okay?” Remus hummed.

‘ _So stay on my arm you little charmer..._ ’

“Yeah,” Sirius replied, grabbing Remus’ belt for balance.

Plucking the last button open, Remus ran his hands up Sirius’ naked chest, smoothing his shirt back and pushing it down. It hit the floor in a satisfying rumple.

Breathing not entirely steady, Remus ran wondering fingers across exposed muscle, tracing the arch and slope of Sirius’ shape, the subtle ridges of his belly, before dropping eagerly to his flies.

‘ _I know my luck too well..._ ’

“Remus?”

“Mm?” Remus pressed a kiss into his neck. “Yes Sirius?”

“Should we go to the bedroom?”

“How forward of you.” Remus’ tongue swiped quick across his throat. “Yes, if you like.”

Sirius shuddered. “Fuck Remus...”

“Mm, that’s the idea. Come on then.”

Remus’ bedroom was warm. He pressed Sirius onto the side of the mattress and turned away, pulling out his lighter and putting it to a few candles. “Sirius ... uhm – when were you last tested?”

Surprised but glad, Sirius arched an eyebrow at Remus’ back. “Uh – about two weeks ago. You?”

 The room filled with an ochre glow. “When we started dating. And now we’ve got that outta the way...” Remus turned and smoothly straddled Sirius’ lap, pushing him down against the mattress. “What do you want me to do to you?”

Sirius’ breath shook. “Anything. _Everything_.”

A soft laugh. “I’d prefer you were more specific, Sirius. Tell me how you want me to touch you.  Do you want me to lick every inch of your flawless skin? Shall I toy with you until you’re begging to be fucked? What do you want me to do, Sirius?”

Sirius’ squeezed him sharply. “I want you to kiss me, you _fucking tease_.”

Smug and flirty, Remus leaned down and pressed their mouths together with sensuous pressure.

Everything fell away until Sirius was aware only of Remus: the weight of his body, his hovering hips, the golden warmth between them. Remus’ kiss was filled with a depth and intensity Sirius had never known; he met it with fire and desperation.

Steady hands tugged his trousers open. Remus’ fingers dipped towards Sirius’ boxers and back again, a light pattern that went nowhere. He seemed perfectly sanguine.

Increasingly frustrated, Sirius tried to pull Remus closer. It was useless; he shifted above Sirius without ever getting any closer, breaking the kiss and tracking his mouth slowly down Sirius’ throat, exploring his flesh with tiny movements.

“ _Ah_ , Remus...”

“Mm.”

“Remus!”

Remus paused, his breath hot and soft on Sirius’ skin. “Yeah, Sirius?”

“Can we get on with it already?”

Remus laughed softly and sat up, to Sirius’ immense irritation. His hands tracked up Sirius’ sides, mapping his taut muscles. “You asked for a kiss, Sirius. Have I not been kissing you?”

“Yeah, but ... Remus I want _more_ than that!” Sirius rutted hopelessly towards him, rough and aggravated.

Remus met his eyes and Sirius saw his own needfulness reflected there. “Then ask for more, Sirius ... and I’ll aim to give you it.”

Sirius shivered, unable to look away from Remus’ heavy gaze. “I want you to _hurry up_.”

Remus trailed a restless hand along his chest. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, goddammit!” Sirius yanked at Remus again and finally he shifted, obligingly settling in Sirius’ lap – Remus rolled his hips, pressing desperate friction against Sirius’ cock. He gasped and Remus ground against him again, harder and much slower.

“So I’m going to hurry up and do ... what, Sirius? I don’t ... I don’t want to do anything you don’t want,” Remus finished, a scrap of sudden timidity creeping into his voice.

Sirius jerked upright so suddenly he nearly unseated Remus, catching him in a violent hug. His voice shook against Remus’ chest. “Remus, I promise you – I will tell you to stop. We can spend hours talking about what we do and don’t like, but right fucking now I just want you to touch me.”

Remus’ fingers curved down his back. “Okay. As long as we’re on the same page.”

Sirius kissed him roughly. “We are. Now get the fuck on with it or I’m going to take the decision out of your hands.”

Remus arched an amused eyebrow at him, eyes glowing in the fluttering candlelight. “Is that so, Sirius? Well, I don’t think I can allow that.” With sudden, astonishing speed, he threw Sirius back on the bed.

Pressing his face into Sirius’ chest, Remus began to mouth a lingering path down his body. His stubble rasped against Sirius’ skin, sparking needy vibrations deep in his belly. Teeth scraped rough across his nipple; Sirius yelped, hands twisting through Remus’ curls. “Yes...”

Painfully slowly, Remus’ soft lips traced his shapes, the tips of his curls tickling as he gradually slid downwards. Sirius shivered, aching and desperate, impatient for Remus to get into his trousers.

Remus’ tongue slipped along the edge of his waistband. Sirius moaned. “Please, Remus ... oh my god, will you just fuck me already?”

The unsteady huff of Remus’ breath against his hip reassured Sirius that they were both struggling. “Sorry,” he murmured. “Am I still going too slowly for you?”

“Oh fuck, I don’t even know,” Sirius muttered, touching Remus’ cheek with his fingertips. “Just ... please, god. I want you so badly.”

Remus caught his waistband in hard teeth. After a moment, he rasped, “Help me get these off.”

Biting his lip, Sirius stood and obligingly shuffled out of his clothes. Remus jerked him unceremoniously back onto the bed and with a stab of disappointment Sirius realised Remus’ enveloping warmth was still fully clothed.

“Why’re you still dressed?” he murmured, quivering as Remus’ hand slid over his skin. “I want to feel you, Remus.”

“Shh. I don’t want you being distracted,” Remus murmured, pressing a brief kiss to Sirius’ shoulder. He shifted their bodies together, a hand slowly trailing down Sirius’ belly, stopping an inch too high. “Fuck, Sirius ... you’re too damned hot.”

 “For fuck’s sake, Remus!”

A laugh ghosted against his neck. “Okay, calm down.”

Remus’ mouth pressed against his cheek and Sirius turned to kiss him, an urgent gasp spilling between them as Remus’ hand closed sudden and hard around his cock.

Muttering thankful, heartfelt curses against Remus’ lips, Sirius clung to him and gave into the sensations. Remus responded to every tiny sound, murmuring surprised delight when his hand snagged accidentally sharp in Sirius’ hair and earned a deeply pleasured groan. “ _Fuck yes..._ ”

Remus’ teeth dragged down Sirius’ ear, his voice an unsteady growl. “Fuck you taste all kinds of awesome.”

Lust pounded through his blood. Rocking hard into Remus’ fist, Sirius tangled between the desire to make the moment last and an equally strong need to just get off. Heat bubbled low in his belly, sweet, tortuous pleasure. “Remus...”

“Yes?” Remus’ voice was hoarse. His hand ran down Sirius’ neck, tumbling across his body and dragging him closer.

Sirius didn’t answer, simply turned to catch Remus’ mouth in a messy kiss. He was aware only of where Remus touched him, and Remus was touching him so damned perfectly. Warm and tight, his fist pumped Sirius’ cock: over and up and around, dragging out agonising bliss. Prickling need surged in him and Sirius’ kiss turned shamelessly frantic. He stopped hearing the gasping noises that escaped between each wanton slide of lip.

Sirius came over Remus’ hand in a wave of sweet release, panting cries against his lips. “Oh _god_...”

Slow and adoring, Remus kissed him through the last shuddering pulses of orgasm, arms tight and strong around Sirius’ body. The tender push of Remus’ mouth shared gentle emotions, stronger than any words could express. Sirius clung to him. He’d never felt so cherished.

At length, Remus sighed and drew back. He glanced down at his hand with mild interest before popping one finger in his mouth. “Mm, all kinds of awesome,” he mumbled again. Sirius gaped but Remus merely smiled at his bemused expression before fumbling in his bedside for a wet towel, deftly smoothing it over Sirius’ skin. “I’m sorry, it’s cold,” he said, pressing vague kisses against Sirius’ shoulder.

Sirius shivered, his flesh over-sensitised. “Remus?”

“Mm?”

“I’ll bet you taste awesome too, right?”

Remus breath was fractured and unsteady. “Uhm, well ... you’ll have to try me and let me know, won’t you?”

“Yes, I will,” Sirius whispered, wriggling around to face him. Seeing Remus flustered and needy was rather enjoyable. “Take your fucking clothes off goddammit.”

Flicking an eyebrow at him, Remus stood shakily, tugging his shirt over his head. Lip caught between his teeth, Sirius watched hungrily as Remus’ exposed body stretched and rippled delightfully.

Noticing his interest, Remus smirked lightly and began to undress ridiculously slowly. Sirius snapped, “Oh for fucks sake, Remus,” and yanked him forwards, pulling at his clothes impatiently. Remus laughed, swaying easily against his roughness.

Shucking his trousers down, Sirius sat back and raked his eyes over Remus’ unself-conscious nakedness. “Oh, fuck yes...”

Remus gazed down at him with a gentle smile and a rush a warm affection roared through Sirius’ chest. He lurched forward and curled his arms around Remus’ waist, pressing a breathless kiss to his taut abdomen. Remus trembled against him, rubbing a hand into Sirius’ hair.

“Ohh,” Sirius murmured cheekily. “Want me to do something for you now?”

“Mm, if you make sure to do it _properly_ ,” Remus returned.

“Of course, Remus,” Sirius said smoothly, throwing him a quick upwards glance. Without hesitation, Sirius grasped Remus’ cock and sucked it into his mouth.

“ _Ah!_ ” Remus hissed, arching against him. “Christ, Sirius...”

Humming a distracted reply, Sirius’ tongue spun lazily around Remus’ penis, mouth moving a slow, slippery tease. He held Remus tight, feeling the tension shivering through his muscles. Soft moans coloured the air with each wet slide. Remus shivered pleasurably.

 Sirius worked him over fast and smooth, tongue and lips pressing firm along his length in response to Remus’ delightful, encouraging sighs. “Fucking perfect...” he whispered. Sirius moaned agreement, pulling Remus closer and tilting his head, swallowing him beautifully deep. “ _Christ_...”

Drawing back, Sirius slowly dragged his tongue up Remus’ shaft, before wrapping his cock inside a tight fist. Rolling the glans lazily across his tongue, Sirius glanced up. Remus gasped as their eyes met. His parted lips and flashing eyes sent lust dripping into Sirius’ groin again.

He closed his mouth around the head of Remus’ cock, sucking soft and wet and slow. Remus tugged his hair, breathless and insistent, staring desperately into his eyes. He looked fantastically dishevelled.

Smooth and unhurried, Sirius slid him deep again and Remus shuddered, his hand twisting painfully in Sirius’ hair. An involuntary whimper escaped him and Remus’ grip loosened. “Fuck, sorry ... I’m sorry, just ... _oh_.”

Humming a dismissive, Sirius continued, marvelling at how such leisurely pace could bring Remus so totally undone; darting his eyes up again, Sirius felt sure he could get off just by watching him.

Then Remus' hand pressed urgently against his head. "More, Sirius ... _now_."

The demanding tone was incredibly arousing. Remus strained towards him as Sirius’ eagerly began to move fast and firm and smooth, mouth and hard fist together, and moments later Remus muttered an irrelevant warning. Sirius dragged him in and swallowed greedily when Remus came across his tongue. They clung desperately to one another as climax left Remus hoarse and shivering, a whispered howl scraping up his throat.

Gently sliding away, Sirius kneaded a hand against Remus’ thigh in a gentle request to be released. Remus let go of his hair and promptly collapsed beside Sirius on the bed, breathing erratically. "Fuck me," he whispered.

"Again? Already?" Sirius teased. He rolled over and pressed a kiss to Remus' chest, fitting their bodies together, naked and hot and damp, awkwardly tangled across the mattress.

Remus curled an arm around him, smiling dozily. "Hm, well ... just give me a couple of minutes Sirius. My refractory time is apparently quite unusually short."

"Ooh," Sirius grinned, pressing his mouth up Remus’ chest. "Well, I think we may need to take advantage of that.”

Remus laughed. "Just kiss me, would you?"

Sirius did, intense and tender. Remus sucked gently at his tongue, moaning quietly. Sirius tried to press every inch of their bodies together, sweet and intimate. He wanted to discover each freckle and blemish on Remus’ skin with tongue and lips and fingertips. It thrilled him, and it terrified him.

"Wow," Remus breathed, pulling back and stretching. Unusually hesitant, he murmured, "Sirius – was it okay? I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"What? Oh - you mean my hair?" Sirius rubbed at the forgotten sting in his scalp. "No, Remus it was great. Fuck, it was _amazing_. Mm, I want to fuck you all night."

“That’s good. We still have all night,” Remus said and curled against him again. "Mm, you feel fantastic," he mumbled into Sirius’ neck, tracking an idle hand up his side. "... Fantastic."

"You tasted fantastic," Sirius smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Remus teased lightly. "Just like you thought then?"

"Near enough," Sirius retorted. "So ... did I do it _properly_ , then?"

"Oh yes, Sirius. You did a proper job of it." Remus mumbled, pressing an idle kiss against his jaw. There was a long and unexpected pause, then a terribly quiet, "Thank you."

"You okay?" Sirius asked. He hoisted himself up and peered down at Remus’ gorgeous body stretched out beneath him.

Remus blinked, eyes snapping up to meet Sirius’. His smile was small but sincere. "Oh yes. Better than okay."

Sirius bit his lip, staring at him uncertainly. He paused a moment, then spoke very quietly. "Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"You, uh ... you do realise you're stuck with me, right?"

"Oh?" Remus asked, a thread of mischief entering his voice. "Does that mean you're staying for some cocoa and a shower then?"

Lowering himself against Remus’, Sirius pressed their lips together in a long kiss, full of sweet emotion and slow touches that spoke things that words couldn't say, things Sirius wasn't ready to admit but needed to express all the same.

Finally Sirius drew back, resting on Remus’ chest. He mumbled, "Remus ... it means I'm staying for breakfast – and then quite a lot more."

Remus wrapped him in a warm, safe embrace. "I'm so glad, Sirius. That's what I want too."

 


End file.
